Fake Reflection
by darkchibi-chan
Summary: Syaoran wasn't weak. Syaoran wasn't broken. Syaoran wasn't a tool. Syaoran wasn't here. That one reflected wasn't Syaoran -Oneshot- -Syaorancest/Real!SyaoSaku- -Unrelated To Heart Beat-


**Pairings: Clone!Syaoran/Real!Syaoran. Real!Syaoran/Real!Sakura For more angst.**

**From : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ( The Manga)  
**

**Time Line and Description: It has been about two years since Clone!Syaoran took Real!Syaoran from the others. This one shot does not relate to Heart Beat in anyway. It's a different story, with different events. In this one shot, Clone!Syaoran doesn't really care much for Real!Syaoran, and only uses his body for his own sexual needs. Real!Syaoran finally broke after the years of being used and abused by his copy, and thinks of his Sakura while he smashes the mirror, mentally unstable.  
**

* * *

The glass sunk deeper with blow. Blood dripped down, staining the floor the deep color of crimson. Everything didn't matter anymore.

There was nothing.

It didn't matter if he lived, or died. It didn't matter if they were looking for him. It didn't matter if he was broken.

It didn't matter if she...

Despite the bitter feelings, the hate and bitterness festering inside him, he couldn't finish that single thought.

Ever.

He could easily dismiss the others as nothing, tossing them in some waste basket in the dark corners of his consciousness. But she remained untouched.

She always did. That pure sweet girl. The one he has always loved. There was no stopping it. He couldn't forget her. Even if he wanted to.

She was the only one keeping him nearly sane. ALIVE.

The thought of her, smiling so warmly, made his heart ache.

_He missed her._

_He wanted to see her again._

_He wanted to hold her in his arms. Caress her. Touch her. Show how much he loved her._

_He could have if he wasn't such a fool._

_He should have grabbed her hand without a second thought._

_Then none of this would have happened._

He wouldn't be trapped in the other's clutches, only existing for his desires, and fulfilling his craves. His body wouldn't be pulsing in pain. He wouldn't be continuously hitting the broken mirror, hands split open. He could have been with her. He could have protected her.

_To always be with her._

But he messed up. He allowed the mark of death to consume her. For Fei Wong Reed to win, and get his own way without breaking a single sweat of frustration. It went all smoothly for him. according to plan, that he easily followed without even knowing it. The thought of that bastard made his blood boil and howl in rage, hitting the mirror viciously. As he landed another crushing blow, a large jagged piece of glass stabbed his left eye.

There was no reaction. He was far to gone to even feel the pain anymore. Or the warm red blood sliding down his mauled wounds.

No matter how much he broke the mirror, he could still see his reflection.

_No..._

_He wasn't seeing himself._

_That broken, weak doll was not him._

_That was not Syaoran. That was an imposter reflecting in the shattered pieces of the mirror._

_Syaoran wasn't weak. Syaoran wasn't broken. Syaoran wasn't a tool. Syaoran wasn't here._

_The one reflected wasn't Syaoran..._

_That wasn't Syaoran that wasn't Syaoran that wasn't Syaoran that wasn't Syaoran that wasn't Syaoran that wasn't Syaoran THAT WASN'T SYAORAN._

He gave a blood curdling howl as his thoughts got the best of him, nearly driving him to the edge of insanity. He continued to smash the mirror as the broken glass sunk deeper in his skin. He lifted his fist again, ready to strike down at the mirror again.

A cold hand grasped his shoulder, instantly making him freeze at the spot, and stopping his actions as he sensed that unmistakable presence.

The hand tightened its grip, squeezing his shoulder hard.

"Anymore, and you'll end up dying,...", the monotone voice whispered in his ear, _HIS_ moist steamy breath hitting the flesh.

Slowly, reality hit him. And it hit him like a bombshell.

Unimaginable pain coursed through his hands to his eye. He stared at his hands in silent horror.

Thousands shards of glass were penetrated in the flesh deeply. He could see some of the bone revealed on both of his knuckles, glass sunk deeply in his fingernails- some fingers nail less-, exposing bloody skin. Dimly, he felt something in his eye, and reached forward to it. feeling something sharp and hard, his fingers pressed against the unknown object, pulling it out.

It was a large shard of glass, covered in his blood.

"So...you finally broke..."

He dimly realized he was repeating the same thoughts aloud.

"That isn't Syaoran that isn't Syaoran that isn't Syaoran that isn't Syaoran that isn't Syaoran..."

He wanted to scream. To release everything he was feeling. But his mind and body seemed disconnected again. He would have to wait for that.

_...She would have to wait for that..._

* * *

**I'm still debating whether or not to re post all my stories back on Fanfiction. Right now, I'm just fixing most of them. Please let me know if I missed any. Leave your reviews and thoughts as well.**_  
_


End file.
